Transformers Cybertron: Reboot
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: This story is my own version of Transformers Cybertron with extra characters added. Some recognizable, some obscure, others completely new. Enjoy this new Transformers Cybertron story.


"Damn this thing to the Pit! First Junkion, now Combatron!" Red Alert said as he slammed his fist against the console he was at. Optimus, the leader of the Autobots, just lowered his head in silence for their fallen family. "If this keeps up we'll be next."

The thing in question that Red Alert is enraged at is an enormous black hole birthed from the artificial sun created from Unicron the Devourer's body, and thus the black hole has been dubbed 'the Unicron Singularity'.

"Red Alert, patch me through to everyone on Cybertron. I have an announcement to make."

"Everyone? Optimus, that'll drain almost all the power to the command center."

"Do it." Optimus ordered the medic, he nodded then typed some keys to make the communication program activate. "Attention all Cybertronians, be they Autobot, Neutral, or Decepticon. The Unicron Singularity has just destroyed the last of our sibling colonies with Cybertron next. I want everyone to be ready for an emergency evacuation to Earth. I beg you all to listen to me, not as Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader, but as Orion Pax, the Cybertronian, and aid us to save what is left of our people!"

Red Alert is watching the energy banks as they're going down. "Our energy is depleting fast, I have to stop the transmission. I just hope the Decepticons listened."

"So do I, Red Alert. So do I." Optimus said with hope that everyone, even the remaining Megatron loyalists, help prepare the planet for evacuation. "But right now we have to make an effort to get some extra time for the evacuation. Hot Shot!"

"Yes, Optimus!?" A young-ish Cybertronian said as he saluted his commanding officer.

"Ready the Disruptor Cannon, pour as much of the base's energy into it without taking any away from the Space Bridge, then standby for my orders."

"Yes, sir!" Hot Shot nodded and rushed over to the cannon's controls.

"Now, Jetfire." He said as he turned to a screen depicting another old friend.

"Yes, Optimus?" The Cybertronian, sporting a spiffy new paint job, asked his friend.

"Head to Earth and gather as many alt mode scans as possible for everyone, including yourself. A shuttle isn't really something that can blend in on Earth anymore since we've left."

"You got it, Optimus." Jetfire says as the screen shuts off and he transforms into his alt mode to head through a Space Bridge to Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth, two people were having a motorcycle race. "YEAH HAH!" one of the bikers shouted with excitement as he flew over a hill, while the other had to stop before they wreck.

"See ya, dad!" The first rider says as he speeds up.

"Cheeky punk!" The second one says as he rights himself and restarts the bike and goes after his second-youngest son.

"I don't know why I agreed to come down here with them; it's boring, and Bud and Coby are so _annoying_." a young girl said over the phone to someone as she laid down on a bed. She got off when she heard the revs from the bikes and stomped angrily to the window, scowling the whole time.

Back at the main area of the picnic, several families were seated at tables while three people were at a barbeque grill. A young blond haired boy was carrying something, before he heard the motorcycles coming closer.

"They're back!" He said as the first rider crossed the finish line.

"WOO HOO!" he screamed as he stopped and pumped his fist into the air and took off his helmet, letting his blond hair out. "Alright! I beat dad! What do you think of me now?"

His father drove up and took off his helmet. "Hehe, you did beat me, but I'll bet you the next time we race my winning streak will be back in full force, Coby!"

"Okay dad, next time, I'll let you win." Coby Hansen jokes. A little while later, Coby was tuning his bike when the girl from earlier showed up. "Oh, hey Lori."

"I knew I couldn't relax," Lori Jiménez said angrily. "If you're going to race, could you do it somewhere else! It's even more noisy, and annoying than you are!" Coby scrunched up his face and replied.

"Unless you forgot, Lori, _you're_ the one that wanted to come on the picnic! So deal with it!"

"What'd you say to me!"

"You heard me!" they started to glare at each other until Bud, Coby's brother, got between them and shook his head.

"Lori, Lori. You're much too tense. When life gives you lemons… you make orange soda!" Bud said handing Lori a cup of said drink.

"'Orange soda'?" Lori asked stupefied, as Cody shakes his head a little and sighed, before she laughed hard enough to spill a little on Coby's bike.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" He reprimanded Lori before he turned back to the bike. "It's okay, I won't let the mean lady hurt you." He said as he cleaned up the spill.

"You don't need to coddle a machine, Coby." Lori sighed before he snapped at her.

"Have you been living under a rock! Machines are as alive as we are!"

"Yeah, right." Lori said. Hearing a plane flying overhead, she looked up and asked Coby, "I suppose that plane's alive too, huh?"

Unknown to them at the time, Lori was completely correct despite her sarcastic question, for the plane in question was none other than Jetfire having picked an Earth jet as his new Alt Mode.

"All right, I should have enough but a couple more won't hurt." He says as he scans a racecar, a Humvee, a tank off a billboard, a front end loader, a fire engine, another plane, and a traffic light. "That should do it. I just hope I'm not too late." He said as he pulled up and entered an awaiting Space Bridge.

"Come on, Optimus! The black hole is 2000 clicks away, and Cybertron is starting to get sucked in, if we wait any longer..." Hot Shot said urgently as he waited at the Cannon's controls for Optimus' orders. He wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Fire the Disruptor Cannon, NOW!" The Prime ordered, and Hot Shot complied. The cannon fired its payload into the center of the Singularity making the black hole's shape warp.

"Could we have…" Hot Shot said hoping, only for the black hole to fix itself almost instantly. "Slag it all!" He said as Optimus sighed before looking around at the assembled Cybertronians.

"Everyone, we bought ourselves a little more time, so as soon as you scan your alt mode head towards the Space Bridge. On the other side is a bunker beneath the United Continents of Earth's capital building where the government officials will assign you locations based on the alt modes you choose." Optimus then turns to Jetfire who nods and creates a hologram of a fire engine, which Optimus scans then transforms into and back. "The government officials have been informed of the situation, but civilians are not to know about the Unicron Singularity. Jetfire."

"Alright. I've got plenty of options, so start picking." Jetfire said as unloaded all of the scans, from vehicles, to weapons, to ordinary objects. Hot Shot chose a racecar, Overhaul scanned the Humvee, Landmine chose a front end loader, Red Alert chose to keep his ambulance alt mode, and Scattorshot...

"I got the tank!" He said as he scanned the vehicle.

"Really, Scattorshot?" Hot Shot said, questioning his choice.

"I don't want to hear it from you. At least I won't get pulled over for speeding!"

"Enough, both of you. Hot Shot, help Jetfire load up the energon crates so he can take them to Earth. Landmine, you too. Scattorshot, I want you to monitor the Singularity with Red Alert." Optimus looked to Overhaul. "Overhaul, I want you to make sure everyone gets through the Bridge safely."

"Yes, sir!" The Autobots saluted and went to their assignments.

A short while later Optimus walked back into the command center to check in with Scattorshot and Red Alert.

"How much closer is the Unicron Singularity, Scattorshot?"

"It's 500 clicks closer now and…" Scattorshot was cut off as a tremor ran through Cybertron because of the black hole. When the tremor stopped, Red Alert took notice of an anomaly on the screen.

"What is that thing?" He said more than asked.

"It looks like a Space Bridge, but not any kind I've seen." Scattorshot said, before Optimus headed out to check on the anomaly.

"Jetfire, Hot Shot, Landmine, stop what you're doing and rendezvous with me outside headquarters **immediately**!" Optimus ordered over the comms as he rushed towards what could be a more immediate threat to Cybertroniankind. Along the way, Hot Shot and Landmine met up with him and exited the base.

"Could this thing be a reaction from shooting the Singularity?" Hot Shot asked Optimus as they stood at the ready.

"I don't know, but don't let your guard down for anything."

Then they saw a spaceship made out of gears and ancient metal with four orbs floating around it. The ship let out only one word.

"_Transform!"_

The bottom of the ship flipped out and separated as the tips flipped up, forming legs and feet. The front of the ship folded in half and the head of the Transformer turned around to the front. The top half of the arms flipped up for shoulder pads, as one of the orbs became a Mini-con and Linked to the Transformer's left arm.

"Who are you?" Optimus said cautiously. Hot Shot was less nice about his reply.

"Are you an enemy?"

The new Transformer walked up to the leader of the Autobots. "I mean you all no harm. I am Vector Prime."

"Vector Prime? You can't mean _the_ Vector Prime from Cybertron's legends." Landmine said shocked as the other three orbs became Mini-cons also.

"Indeed I am. I have traversed space and time to come here now to warn you, the black hole that has formed-"

"We know, it already took both of our neighboring planets and their inhabitants." Optimus said bowing his head not getting over the destruction of Junkion and Combatron.

"You misunderstand me, young Prime. It is not a simple reaction of a star collapsing in on itself, this is the new body of Unicron."

"What?!" Hot Shot said in shock, "That's impossible! Unicron is _**gone**_!"

"Not as gone as you think, young one. We must continue this conversation elsewhere, what information I have is of the utmost importance and must only be spoken of in the most secure location." Vector Prime said with a nod from Optimus who leads him to the command center.

"After the first true win against Unicron, Primus chose to become dormant by splitting his spark, forged them into four Cyber Planet Keys. Each one given to a Cybertronian who would command a ship and take the Key as a power source for a universe spanning Space Bridge incase Unicron ever returned. Unfortunately, the four ships became lost to time and the Keys along with them."

"So? What does this have to do with the giant black hole?" Hot Shot asked impatiently.

"We must find all of the Cyber Planet Keys and a device called the Omega Lock to stop Unicron for all time by reviving Primus. Only he has the power to close a black hole of such magnitude, and with it gone Unicron as well." Vector Prime said as he summoned a spherical device from his chest. "This map will hold the information to find the Keys, but the Omega Lock is another story entirely. I must download the information directly from my processor to the sphere, this will take some time." The ancient Prime said as his eyes and the map lit up in tandem.

"Alright. Landmine, Hot Shot, continue helping Jetfire with the energon. Scattorshot, monitor everything happening within a 100 mile radius of the base."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good thing we ended up having some energy left over or I wouldn't be able to monitor _anything_." Scattershot said in an annoyed, yet happy tone. But unknown to them, their conversation wasn't as private as they thought, for in a dimension of fire, two Decepticons stood watching the conversation.

"Did you hear that Starscream? Primus, our creator, split his spark and made the pieces tangible. Just _one_ of those Keys would boost my power exponentially!" Megatron, in a brand new body, started laughing at his luck. Starscream merely looked at the Autobots through the secret portal.

"I still can't believe we have to evacuate Cybertron after everything we've been through." Hot Shot said as he loaded another crate of purified energon into Jetfire's vehicle mode. "Not only did we go through two _wars_, but we ended up battling against Unicron _twice_! TWICE! And now he's back for revenge AS A BLACK HOLE!" Hot Shot screamed to the heavens.

"Can it, Hot Shot. We can't focus on the negatives right now." Jetfire said gaining the young Autobot's attention.

"Jetfire, do you really believe what Vector Prime is saying? That Primus split his Spark?"

"Right now, I'll believe anything as long as it gives me hope for our future."

"I guess you're right." Hot Shot said before an orange portal opened, "Another one?" He said as a burst of fire flew towards him. "Woah!" He shouted as he flipped out of the way and into his vehicle mode.

The fire landed with enough force to cause another quake, before dispersing and revealing Starscream to them, who proceeded to fire on them.

"We're being attacked." Optimus said as he turned to Scattorshot. "Get Overhaul, now!"

"ON IT!" he shouted as he pressed his fingers to his com-link.

Down at the Space Bridge the entirety of Cybertron, Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals, were heading through the Bridge.

"Don't push or shove or knock down anyone, there's plenty of time!" Overhaul said as more Cybertronians were saved from the black hole.

"Overhaul, we have big problems on the surface! Someone just came through some kind of distorted Space Bridge and is attacking Jetfire and Hot Shot!"

"What?" Overhaul shouted. "On my way! Everyone, continue through the Space Bridge, there's an emergency on the surface that requires my attention." He told everyone before he transformed and sped out of the room.

Meanwhile on the surface Starscream was tormenting the two Autobots with glee, even managing to knock Hot Shot out of his vehicle mode.

"Say goodbye, Hot Shot!" Starscream said as he pointed his weapon at his head.

"I don't think so!" Overhaul said as he bodyslammed Starscream away and landed on top of him. The others soon arrived at the scene.

"Starscream?" Optimus in shock at the supposed-to-be-dead Cybertronian.

"Did you all miss me? Tell me, how are our human friends getting on?" Starscream snarked with a smirk.

"Shut up, traitor! How are you even alive?" Hot Shot shouted at him.

"Like I'd tell that to an Autobot!" Starscream said as he shoved Overhaul off of him and fired at Hot Shot again.

"Hot Shot!" Optimus cried at the downed Autobot.

As this is happening, Scattorshot was keeping guard of Vector Prime as he completed the map.

"It is done, the map is almost ready. Now I must account for stellar drift." Vector Prime said until Scattorshot interrupted him.

"There's no time for that here, we have to get to Earth now!" The Autobot said before another quake happened and a portal of fire appeared, then coming out of it is Megatron!

"M-megatron?!" Scattershot shouted before he mustered up the courage and tried to tackle the Decepticon. "Vector Prime, run!" but Scattershot only got himself swatted away.

"I apologise for the crude introduction, but I couldn't help but overhear your story." Megatron said "As someone who was manipulated by Unicron, I can assure you I hold no emotion other than contempt for the Devourer. Just give me the map, and I'll have the Keys located faster than Optimus and band of saints can."

"I cannot. While your words may be true, you remind me too much of my traitorous brother." Vector Prime said as he held the map close to his body. "I'm not giving you the map!"

Megatron growled in anger as he clenched his hand into a fist. "Then I'll take it by force!"

"Optimus…" Scattorshot whispered into his com from his position.

"Megatron is back too?" Optimus said before he dodged one of Starscream's shots. "Everyone back to headquarters, this is nothing more than a diversion!"

"Not so fast, Prime!" Starscream shouted as he flew toward the retreating leader but Landmine got in front of him knocking him away. Jetfire and Hot Shot tackled him, while Overhaul dogpiled them

"We got him Optimus! Just go!" Landmine said before the dogpile exploded from another blast.

"I don't recognize you, old-timer, who are you?" Starscream said glaring at Landmine.

"The name's Landmine, kid, and I expect you to remember it!"

"I'll remember it all right, _every time I look at your tombstone_!"

"Let go, you old fossil!" Megatron demanded as he tried to wrestle the map from Vector Prime.

"NEVER!"

"I said! LET GO!" Megatron hollered as he kicked Vector Prime away into one of the seats surrounding them. "Hahahaha! With the help of this map, not only will I be rid of Unicron, but I will become the ruler of all!"

"NOOOOO!" Vector Prime shouted as he got back up and charged at Megatron with Rhisling. Megatron simply lifted his arm, blocked the blade, and kicked Vector Prime back to the seat.

"Not so fast, Megatron!" Optimus said from behind his enemy. Megatron turned to look at him with a smile.

"Ah, Optimus. I'm afraid you're a bit too late this time." He said staring down his opponent, then the two of them ran at each other, intending to knock the other out in one way or another. Their fists connected and the force behind the hit caused the floor beneath them to crack and break apart. "Hehe, I see you haven't lost your strength, but I'm stronger!" Megatron said as he released a burst of violet electricity and separated the two of them.

**"OPTIMUS PRIME! BATTLE MODE!" **

Optimus Prime leaped into the air as his Battle Pack came from Subspace and attached to him, while his legs extended and his mask slotted into place.

"I'm not letting you get away with that map, Megatron!" Optimus yelled as he gave Megatron two punches, one to his chest and one to his face.

"GAH!" Megatron fell to his knee, and used his free hand to keep himself up.

"I won't ask you again. Give the map back!" Optimus said as Scattorshot crept up on Megatron. Unfortunately, Scattorshot was reflected in Optimus' chest, which gave Megatron the time to evade Scattorshot and blast them both with his new power.

"Hahahahahaha! This map is mine, and the universe will follow with it! So what if Cybertron falls, I'll just make a _better _one, where everyone there bows to my whims!"

"RHAAAAAGH!" Vector Prime swung Rhisling once more, but once more Megatron caught it, this time swinging Vector Prime with it.

"Face it old man, you're looking at the new ruler of the cosmos, and the Cyber Planet Keys will me MINE!" he shouted as he lifted the sword with the ancient Cybertronian and threw him away, through a wall and onto the ground of Cybertron. "Tah tah." Then the same fire portal opened and swallowed the leader of the decepticons as it closes.

"Vector… Prime..."

Back with Starscream and the other Autobots, Landmine landed a good hit in and knocked Starscream down. He tried to get back up but found Landmine's gun pointed at his head.

"That's far enough." The old Cybertronian said before yet another quake hit the planet and the gravity of the black hole started sucking in more of Cybertron. Starscream saw his chance and punched Landmine on the jaw, separating the Autobot from Cybertron's surface and into the Unicron Singularity's pull.

"Eat this, rust bucket!" Starscream said as he relentlessly blasted Landmine further away from the planet.

"Landmine!" Jetfire yelled at his helpless comrade, as Megatron opened another portal.

"I have the map, Starscream, we have no further reason to be on this dying planet."

"Right! **TRANSFORM!**" he shouted as he changed into a Cybertronian starfighter. First his arms folded onto his back, then his legs bent into his chest and his feet straightened out, finally the small wings on the back folded together, and he flew into the portal.

*Get back here you coward!" Overhaul and Hot Shot shouted futilely, before they all transformed and headed towards the command center where Optimus is helping Scattorshot out of the hole Megatron made with Vector Prime.

"Optimus, Landmine got sucked into the black hole!" Hot shot said in shock, and horror.

"Landmine?! Damn you, Megatron!" Optimus said as he looked down and clenched his fist at another life lost because of him. "We have to get out of here, now."

"You can't be serious!"

"There's nothing we can do right now, Hot Shot. We have to get to the Space Bridge." Optimus said as he walked away with Scattorshot in tow, passing Vector Prime who looked visibly weaker. As they reach the Space Bridge, Cybertron begins collapsing faster and faster, until it exploded inside the Singularity.

On Earth, Coby and Lori were in an argument about machines being tools or life forms.

"Machines are tools, nothing more!" Lori said angrily at Coby.

"Machines are as alive as you or me." Coby retorted, just as angrily.

"They're just machines, Coby!" Lori shouted back before an aurora appeared above them, which only Bud noticed.

"Wow, it's so pretty."

When the aurora stopped something streaked across the sky and crashed into a far area.

"A meteorite?" Lori asked them.

"No way, it has to be a UFO!" Bud said running towards the crash site.

"Bud, wait!" Coby shouted as he and Lori chased after him. When they came upon the trail left by whatever, they were shocked by how deep it was. Luckily, they found the starting point of the trail so they wouldn't get trapped.

"Whatever landed crashed here landed hard." Lori said as she looked at the change from brown dirt to white rock.

"I'm telling you guys it's gotta be a UFO." Bud repeated excitedly, before they heard groaning.

"Maybe a plane crashed?" Lori asked before the three hurried to the edge of the crater, then as the dust clears they saw Landmine in the hole.

"No way." Lori said, completely baffled at what she saw.

"I can't believe it." Coby said, "It's-"

"A Transformer!" Bud finished.

Meanwhile two other objects fell towards the planet. One crashed into a junkyard and the other flew into a cave near an abandoned military base.

At the junkyard something started to move within the scrap and bursting out of it is a large hand and arm being held by another hand, followed by a metal head with an Asian-style mustache. "Oh… where in Primus' name am I?" he said in a static-y television voice as he looked around. "Huh? Did I land in a recycling pit or something?" The Junkion then got up from the junk pile and reattached his arm, then had a look around seeing nearby trees. "Okay, not on any colony I know, or my name's Beatrice. And it's not." he then started to walk out of the junkyard and looked over the fence. "I might not know where I am, but I know I need to blend in for now." He said before he noticed a motorbike. "That looks good for now." He said as he scanned it and transformed.

"**WRECK-GAR! TRANSFORM!"**

He closed his head into his chest and lifted his arms as the back wheel shifted into place on his upper torso, then the legs combined to become the lower body of the dirt bike and his arms shit down to combine into the front of the motorcycle, and his back tire turns down to the ground and a pipe turns onto his side. His transformation is now completed and Wreck-Gar drives out of the junkyard and into the dirt road looking for something on where he is. "Dirt? Non-metal trees? Water? I was right, I'm not in Kansas anymore, but then where am I?" he starts to think of the planets he learned back on his home from the stories of the Autobots, and only one matched the description. "By the spark of Primus! I'm on Earth!"

The cave the second object crashed into was an energon mine, emptied ten years previously. The second object was climbing out of a crater made during a Decepticon attack on the mine, pissed off.

"Slaggin, OW!" The black Combatron-native Cybertronian said as he got onto level ground. "What in tarnation did I end up in!?" he starts to look around seeing the energon mining equipment around where he landed. "An energon mine? There ain't any energon on Combatron or Junkion, and this place is too dirty for Cybertron. Must be on Earth or something." He then made his way out of the cave and looked for something to scan. His optics caught an abandoned military vehicle that he liked nearby. "Well I'll be a slagger in the pit. That thing's just my style." He said scanning it and transforming.

**"CONVOY! TRANSFORM!"**

Convoy's upper body shifted up towards the sky and his head shifted in, while his arms and the front wheel went underneath, finally his legs covered his arm and the treads flipped out. His transformation complete, Convoy left the area looking for the native military.

"This just ain't right!" Convoy said in an annoyed tone. "Earth is boring as all get out. This will blow like a dust devil dancing with a tornado. If I see another Cybertronian out here, I'll do a jig with a rattlesnake, I swear to Primus! ...If I can _find_ a rattlesnake in mah size."

Just as Convoy finished complaining, Wreck-Gar crashed into him. Convoy, in a minor rage at being hit, transformed back without thinking and started to rant at the one that nearly ran him off the road, even though there was no road.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN LEVELS OF THE PIT WAS THAT?! Of all the dumbest things you do-where's your driver?" Convoy asked the lone 'motorcycle'.

Wreck-Gar transformed back himself and introduced himself the Junkion way. With the universal greeting. "Baa weep grana weep nini bong!"

"Well, call me a scraper and sell me to the pound! Guess I really will have to find a rattlesnake my size now, hehehe" Convoy said with a now happy tone. "A Junkion survivor here on Earth! Uh… you wouldn't happen to have a Space Bridge nearby would you?"

Wreck-Gar shakes his head while his head is down. "Sorry, this just in, I'm in the same position as you are friend."

"Well, if neither of us have a Space Bridge how are we gonna git off this rock!"

"News update, both Junkion _and_ Combatron got destroyed by the giant blackhole. The survivors were apparently not near any Space Bridge technology. How they survived is a mystery."

"What do you mean you weren't near a Space Bridge? How did you get to Earth then? Actually, how did _I_ get to Earth?"

"Don't know, my people were running like chickens with their heads cut off when Junkion started to get pulled in." Wreck-Gar said, switching to normal speak. Convoy just stared at his new friend.

"You're not speaking funny any more."

"Junkions can talk normal, too, you know."

"Sorry. I just ain't never heard a Junkion speak normal-like before."

"It would appear we're the last of our branches of Cybertronians." Wreck-Gar said sadly. Convoy took out a blaster and began shooting at the air in anger.

"SLAG IT ALL TO THE PIT! If it's the last thing I do, I'mma search this whole dern universe to find something to destroy that damned hole!"

"Calm down, friend. We still need to keep up the disguise of us being ordinary vehicles until more Cybertronians arrive. We'll go to the nearest source of civilization and wait there."

"And how in tarnation can we blend in with this civilization with no one 'drivin'' us?"

"That's what our holoforms are for." Wreck-Gar says as he transforms and creates a biker in black with a helmet.

"Now how in the Inferno's fires did I forget 'bout that?" He transforms and creates a driver, and the two drive off towards the city.


End file.
